Snapshots
by XxXFading-With-TimeXxX
Summary: 12 snapshots depicting Sirius and Remus' lives and how they've been affected by the war. Sirius/Remus 'Hope is nostolgia, remembering your friends, how you were and who you were: believing in each other.' Mauraders era and present. light slash
1. Love

* * *

A/N:: Hey, this is my first Harry Potter fic, so please be nice. This is unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine... if anyone would like to beta I would appreciate it....

TITLE: Snapshots

SUMMARY: 12 vingettes depicting Sirius and Remus' lives and how they've been affected by the war. Sirius/Remus

Chapter one: Love

Remus' POV

* * *

_I can't believe it's over...Seven years of my life...It seems as though everything happened in those seven years. The most important things, in any case. I met the most important people of my life: My best friends, The Mauraders. We had some great times, and now, it's ending. A whole chapter in my life is closing today..._

_'Happy graduation!' The Potters shouted as we smiled at the camera. Today is the start of the rest of our lives. And we'd make the most of it._

**AT THE POTTERS'**

_I smiled happily at everyone, congratulating me, shaking my hand. Everywhere I went, people were there, chatting animatedly, having a good time. I sighed. Its not as though I'm not enjoying myself, its just that I haven't seen Sirius anywhere since we arrived. He was supposed to be sharing this with me. We were starting our life together today!! We were moving into our apartment later, and he's nowhere to be found. Oh, well._

_I'm standing in the garden, watching the sun go down, the moon rising, the day mingling with the night. It was beautiful. People all around me were talking, laughing, but I ouldn't hear them. In my world, all was silent. An arm slips around my waist, pulling me against a warm body. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck, sending shivers up my spine. _

Its like the whole world stops and you aren't really there until he looks at you. You're really alive and you actually feel and it's a hell of a feeling. You feel like you're walking across a street and then, out of no where, a car is coming at you. At full speed, its getting closer and for some reason you CAN"T MOVE. It's like you are going to die without someone to save you. Like it's all or nothing. Either you're in it, or not. You have to choose and there is no way to tell what's gonna happen. You just have no idea. It makes you sad, and happy and angry and just about everything in between. A suffocating, choking feeling in your body, and you might as well be drowning without him. As if life actually ends and something else, something much better takes it's place. It is terrifying and amazing and fleeting. You never know how long it will last, so enjoy it now, mourn its loss, and get on with your life. Only there is nothing more left of you right? That's it, all scattered and lost. So go find it.

_'Having a good time, love?' Sirius asked me. I let out a contented moan. _

_'Now I am.' He chuckled, I have never been much of a party person. It was almost time for us to leave, and he was coming to get me so we could say goodbye and recieve more congratulations. _

**HOME**

_Sirius and I are laying in our bed, trying to ward off sleep. Wow, that feels great: **Our **bed. Nice. His arm is slung around my middle, and my head rests on his chest. This is right. This is love._

_

* * *

_

Thanks for reading! please drop a review... i need some feedback, and I will give you home-made cookies if you do!!!


	2. Peace

Alright, chapter two up! woot! i would like to thank the one person who alerted...so, thank you, Nuwanda-is-all.

TITLE: Snaphsots

SUMMARY: 12 vingettes depicting Sirius and Remus' lives and how they've been affected by the war. Sirius/Remus (although, seeing as you clicked on this, you should have already read it...)

Chapter two: Peace

Remus POV

* * *

Peace cannot exist in the same the world as war, as in that of greed and selfish endeavours. Peace can be attained by the want to reach out to others and by extending kindness to all.

We will have peace when the occupants of the world can coexist with everyone else. When the world has learned tolerance and acceptance of all the diversities of each individual entity, we will have peace. It is not the absence of hate, but the ability to live past it and coexist without feud. It is not the absence of hate, but of having the restraint to see past differences in order to better the world.

James and Sirius, while were in the Order, didn't exactly share my philosophy…

Even in school, the old prejudices of Gryffindor and Slytherin prevailed through their taunts and jibes, their sometimes cruel pranks. I wanted to stop them, but I couldn't. At the time I justified it by saying that they needed to make their own mistakes and learn themselves, grow up on their own time, but now I realize that I was just too afraid to loose them as my friends.

They're still like that, just like boys. They still haven't learned that all Slytherins aren't bad. They're just underestimated, I think, by society. Everyone assumes that you're a bad person if you're from Slytherin, or they assume that you're sneaky. It's not right, and it's about time they learned it, too.

That is what this war is about. That, and Voldemort's lust for power. I think it's mostly his fault, that Slytherin has such a bad reputation. Though he can't shoulder al the blame…most of it, but not all. Just think: what kind of parents did her have? How was his home life? Did he have lots of friends? Was he picked on? I think that he wasn't always bad, he just needed someone to care for him, someone to guide him. He needed someone to teach him, because clearly, he didn't learn. Just like James, and just like Sirius.

* * *

Thanks for reading! please review, even if you didn't like it. Any type of feedback would be great!


	3. Perfection

Hey I am back with chapter 3!(IF anyone cares....) ANYWAY, I'm sorry this took so long to upload, but I've been really busy with homework and 'personal' stuff. This will be 12 chapters, so we are 25% done now!!! YAY!!!(huge celebrations where everyone gets cookies and cakes and all that good stuff)........

No warnings this chapter..... Oh, yea...This is more of Remus' thoughts on the war, as opposed to a chapter where things are actually happening....

Remus' POV

* * *

_James asked me today what my thoughts on the war were. I thought that I knew, then, what they were, but I suppose somewhere in the depths of my conciousness I thought something more complex than 'War is bad. Voldemort's evil and must be stopped.' _

_It got me thinking about Voldemort and how he was trying to create the perfect race of wizards. Then I got to thinking about the term 'perfect' and how easily it's just thrown around. What is perfection? True, pure, perfection? As I pondered, my thoughts just became so complex that I really had to stop and think about this. _

__________________________________------------------FLASHBACK---------------------__________________________________________

_I sat there, in the kitchenette, sipping tea with James, and pondering my response. He looked at me with those big eyes that were burning with some unknown question in them. What was he really trying to ask? I couldn't tell, so I just answered honestly. _

'The perfect world? There is no such thing. The world is the way people with power decide. Those with power can do what they want; the world is putty in their hands. They can manipulate things to their will, and use that to take over.'

_Damn Voldemort. He just has to ruin everyone's lives, thinking that there is a way to create a perfect world. It's like he's a wizard Hitler, and hald bloods and muggle borns are Jews. This wizard genocide is just going to continue if no one has the courage to stand up and fight. I know James and Sirius would, and the Order, but I wonder sometimes, if that's going to be enough. _

'There is no way to create a perfect world, but we can give each other the right to chose how we live our life. Every one, really, has the right to be able to choose the way they live their lives. Each person should be independent of others, (but not completely) and live how they want. No one should be able to dictate the way they run their lives.'

_Damn Voldemort for thinking that he's some kind of god. No one deserves all this hate and destruction. But he doesn't care; of course not. He never knew love, in any form, so in a way, the world created this mess. _

'Everybody should be able to live the way they choose, and be, or do what you want to. Though there is no way to change anyone's beliefs or force them to think the way we do, we can, however, be empathetic. Whatever we think or believe, we don't have the right to say that someone's belief is wrong. Obviously we cannot eradicate all hate, but we can make an attempt at some semblance of peace.'

_In his mind, it's his way or no way. You join him or die. That's it. He hates all muggles, muggle borns, blood traitors; he has a twisted, self righteous view of himself that started when he was a child. And no one stopped it then, so it grew and grew until it had escalated so far out of control that we are on the verge of war._

'The world is the way we make it. The idea of "perfection" is impossible. It's façade people use to make others feel inferior, makes people believe they need to conform.'

_Surely he must know that there is no such thing as perfection? That he is NOT perfect? His mind is so twisted that logic just doesn't seem to register with him. . ._

_Does he know that he can't live forever and keep his tyranic rule?_

'Humans are, by nature,selfish creatures, and each generation just gets more and more so. If this generation of people were to make the "perfect" community, it would be perfect only in the eye of conformers and the creators of the "perfection". Eventually, the selfishness of humans will be so great that their generation will have to refit the "perfect" community around their selfish desires. Every few generations will grow so exponentially selfish that "perfect" will be insufficient in their eyes. The community will have to be redone every so often. Human selfishness will never allow perfection. It just won't.'

_Per•fect adj. Having no defect or fault; flawless; accurate; absolute._


End file.
